


Worth

by Alcine



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Can be read as slash, Gen, Zero Requiem, spoilers for the end of the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcine/pseuds/Alcine
Summary: What could have been, and wasn't.





	Worth

There were times, late at night, in the few moments of respite between worrying about Nunnally and leading a rebellion, when Lelouch allowed himself to dream.

There was warmth, peace, hope. And green eyes.

But these glimpses into happiness were rare and futile, born of arrogance and selfishness. Foolish wishes that would never be granted.

Because he did not deserve it.

-

Sometimes, after long days of balancing military work, school, and self-hatred, Suzaku found himself trapped in dreams of sunny summers and warm hands holding his.

Unable to escape these fantasies, he could only endure the love and forgiveness they tried to gift him with.

He did not deserve any of it.

-

_There was a moment, before the end, when Suzaku unconsciously reached for Lelouch's hand and let himself hope. _

_And thought he could see, fleeting, Lelouch's hope staring back. _

-

It was a warm, sunny day when they killed each other before the entire world.

They deserved this.

**Author's Note:**

> Stupid fictional characters and their angst distracting me during lunch break


End file.
